E se fosse Assim?
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki volta a vila de Konoha depois de quase quatro anos estudando com seu padrinho Jiraya. Hinaro Hyuuga, filho mais velho de Hiashi, nutre pela loira uma paixão, que é secreta apenas aos olhos da Uzumaki, interessada em um Uchiha... Enquanto isso, a organizacao criminosa Akatski movimenta-se para retirar a raposa demonio, que está selada no corpo de Naruko...
1. Chapter 1

Era um dia qualquer na vila. Mulheres estendiam as roupas recém-lavadas nas sacadas de suas casas, crianças brincavam nas ruas... Gatos eram perseguidos por gennins recém formados da academia.

O sol brilhava, as nuvens passavam com vagareza, ao sabor do vento. Alguns gritos eram proferidos pelos moradores, em função da missão dos gennins, que na pressa para pegar missões melhores, acabavam batendo nos desavisados.

Um jovem Hyuuga caminhava pela vila, imerso em seus pensamentos. O filho mais velho do líder do clã, Hinaro, pensava nos acontecimentos de alguns anos atrás, quando ele era gennin, apenas desviando-se de algum time em missão, quando a situação o exigia. O seu pouco falar, já era habitual, nenhum habitante da vila lhe achava estranho por isso.

Ou melhor, pensava nos acontecimentos que envolviam uma certa garota loira, que estava longe da vila, a quase quatro anos atrás. Por um determinado período, parecia que a jovem Uzumaki, era o imã de toda e possível encrenca da vila...

Se Naruko Uzumaki não estivesse viajando com um ninja lendário, Hinaro tinha mais que certeza que os gritos de raiva dirigidos aos gennins, pronunciariam o seu nome, em algum momento.

Naruko era a jovem de temperamento mais agitado que ele conhecia. Nada parecia conter a tsunami que a jovem era. Naruko não andava, sempre corria. Os límpidos olhos azuis da jovem, eram os mais transparentes que Hinaro já vira. Naruko olhava sempre, diretamente nos olhos de quem que estivesse conversando.

Talvez fosse isso que o tivesse feito se apaixonar pela menina travessa, que durante a academia ninja, frequentara a sala do diretor tanto quanto a sala de aula. Os castigos advindos daí, apenas pareciam amenizar a solidão da jovem, obrigada a viver sozinha, desde criança.

Solidão que começara a passar, após a formatura da Academia... Naruko formara-se em último lugar da turma, mas a felicidade que sentia, era como se fosse a primeira. No dia da distribuição dos times, Hinaro torcera ardentemente que a menina estivesse em sua equipe... o que fora em vão, visto que ele acabou ficando na equipe de Kiba Inuzuka e Shino Aburame.

Por sua vez, Naruko fizera parte do trio juntamente com Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno, que acreditava que Naruko Uzumaki era, assim como ela, apaixonada pelo Uchiha... Algumas vezes, as duas eram encontradas engalfinhando-se pela vila.

Demorara, mas por fim, Sakura e a metade de legião de fãs de Sasuke acreditara que Naruko não gostava de Sasuke... A outra metade, continuara a acreditar que a loira mentia descaradamente, quando afirmava que não gostava de Sasuke.

Desde a academia, Hinaro seguia Naruko a distancia. A garota espevitada jamais diria que o futuro líder Hyuuga nutria algum sentimento por ela. E ele, sentia a menina como se ela fosse uma estrela... Brilhante e distante.

A situação comecara a mudar, quando prestaram o Exame Chunnin, que consistia em três etapas. Hinaro pensara em desistir na primeira, quando o examinador falara que se rodassem nela, ficariam na categoria de gennins para sempre, mandando-os desistir. Então, surpreendendo a todos, Naruko erguera a mao... E demonstrara um pouco de sua coragem...

A segunda prova fora a mais fácil para o seu time. Atravessar uma floresta cheia de armadilhas... Não era difícil. Mas por conclusão ter que lutar contra seu primo Neji... Aquilo fora o maior desafio que ele ainda não se encontrara apto a enfrentar. Ter escutado Naruko lhe incentivando, fora excelente... E depois, mesmo Hinaro tendo perdido a luta e quase a vida, Hinaro deixara de se sentir tão desmotivado.

Naruko havia acreditado nele. Apenas isso bastava para que ele erguesse a cabeça e avançasse como ninja, aumentasse a sua autoconfiança. Fora apenas o inicio, para a mudança que ocorrera na vida de Hinaro.

Ele que já treinava com afinco, tratou de aplicar-se ainda mais nos treinos. A descoberta que Naruko guardava em seu interior a mesma raposa que quase destruira a vila, no dia que ela nascera, solucionara o grande mistério para Hinaro, porque os adultos da vila tinham tanto receio dela.

Quando Naruko fora embora de Konoha, Hinaro estava no portão da vila, para lhe desejar um bom treino. A loira, surpreendendo a todos, lhe abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido, algo que fez o moreno assentir, corando e sorrindo. Naruko em tom de brincadeira, ao afastar-se, dissera brincando, que ordenava que Hinaro ficasse quieto sobre o que ela havia falado... E a piscada que ela lhe dera, apenas fizera o moreno corar... E vários assobios e brincadeiras foram deixados para trás.

Hinaro balançou a cabeça, antes de decidir-se entrar no restaurante de lamem favorito de Naruko. Depois de fazer o pedido, comecou uma ligeira conversa com o cozinheiro e dono do restaurante. Quando o nome de Naruko foi citado, um ligeiro rubor estava instalado nas bochechas do Hyuuga.

Quando Teuchi viu isso, comecou a rir.

– Naruko está fazendo falta a vila, não acha?

– Hai, mas ela foi embora por uma boa motivação. Sei que quando ela voltar, vai estar mais forte e ninguém vai conseguir derrotar ela.

Um par de mãos envolveu o rosto dele, tampando os olhos dele.

Hinaro suspirou.

– Ino, será que dá para você tirar as mãos do meu rosto? Eu quero terminar a minha conversa com o senhor Teuchi.

– Hinaro, não é a Ino. – Teuchi informou, rindo.

– Tenten, o Neji vai me matar se pegar você fazendo isso em mim.

– Tambem não é a Tenten. – Teuchi redobrou as risadas.

– Não? – Hinaro suspirou novamente. – Mariko, a gente conversa depois.

– Hinaro, não é a Mariko... E eu acho melhor, você acertar o nome da garota, antes que anoiteça... porque pela expressão dela, ela não vai lhe soltar se você não acertar.

– Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de quem seja! Sera que é a Sakura? Temari? Saori? Emiko? Sanae? Jun? Yaeko? Tomoyo? Aya? Keiko? Miyuki? Akiko? Megume? Kaoru? Saya? Chiharu? Yukina? Faye? Yume? Lain? Shiori? Aimi? Kaede? Ichigo? Zakuro? Sora? Kurumu? Yukari? Nekonome? MJitiru? Haruka? Akane?Nabiki? Kusano? Musubi? Botan? Hanabi? Erza? Rukia? Mei Lling? Hey? Lika? Sango? Nakuru? Hako? Shizuka? Akemi? Haruhi? Usasi? Yin? Yuka? Yuki? Yumi? Ami? A cara, eu tenho que ter acertado! Eu disse o nome de todas as garotas da vila!

Ele achou que havia acertado, pois as mãos foram retiradas dos seus olhos, para em seguida pousar com violência no seu pescoço. Com surpresa, ele virou-se com as mãos no pescoço dolorido.

A garota a sua frente, tinha os cabelos loiros, de um tom que parecia que os raios do sol estavam presos em duas Maria-chiquinhas. Os olhos azuis exibiam um tom de fúria que fez Hinaro arregalar os olhos.

Notas finais do capítulo

E_ dai povo? que voces acharam? Deu já pra sentir o clima que a historia vai manter?_  
_ Eu pensei algumas cenas - CADE O CONTROLE DO AR CONDICIONADO? - que me fizeram pensar para botar uma classificação maior que 13._  
_ Nao sei se elas vao acabar sendo postadas ou nao, porque, voces sabem... um autor sempre precisa se a historia está agradando ou nao. E a gente so descobre isso atraves de... _  
_ (voces completam)_


	2. Chapter 2

– Naruko?  
– Te garanto que não sou a porca anoréxica!  
– Porca anoré... – Hinaro piscou e então ele compreendeu. – Você está falando da Ino?  
– Não sou um urso desgarrado. Não minto para as minhas amigas. Nem tenho um capacete de chiclete grudado na cabeça. Não sou problemática. Minhas panquecas são leves como plumas e não tijolos que se dão para usar em construção.  
Naruko começou a falar, os olhos chispando.  
– Quando eu vejo uma barata, eu mato ela e não fico berrando como se tivesse visto o Terceiro pelado. Posso não ter muito talento artístico, mas sei distinguir as cores. Não tenho medo de quebrar as unhas quando dou um soco. Lavo os meus cabelos todos os dias, não uma vez por século. Nunca fui pega agarrando o Kiba em um lugar público.  
Hinaro sentou-se no banquinho. Pela expressão de Naruko, a lista ainda ia demorar.  
– Sei distinguir uma kunai de uma shuriken. Não borro a maquiagem. Nunca usei o truque de fingir que machuquei o pé para o Sasuke me carregar. Não coloco papel higiênico no sutiã para fingir que tenho seios. Não tenho ataques de histerismo porque o garçom ao invés de trazer pizza trouxe sushi.  
Hinaro puxou o fôlego, sentindo a boca seca, quando percebeu as roupas que Naruko usava. Calça laranja, justa no corpo, uma blusinha também laranja, com um casaco, de gola alta... Que se fosse outra cor alem de LARANJA, em Naruko ficaria estranho. E as costuras tinham faixas largas de negro.  
– Eu não fico dizendo "Neji-chan me agarra" quando estou dormindo. Nunca espiei os garotos nas termas. Não choro por nada. Não fico fingindo que vejo fantasmas para impressionar os outros. Não tenho voz de taquara rachada e fico tagarelando sem parar, fazendo os ouvidos alheios sangrarem. Não fico tirando fotos privadas das garotas para vender para os garotos.  
Hinaro engoliu em seco diante daquela declaração. Se Naruko sonhasse que ele havia comprado uma foto dela, em que ela estava de pijama de coelhinhos rosas, com a boca aberta, agarrada a um ursinho. Se Lain soubesse que ele havia comprado aquela foto apenas para ter um pouquinho da loira, contaria a Shiori que...  
– Não sou como a Shiori, que descobre os segredos alheio maior fuxiqueira da vila. Não tenho o hálito de peixe estragado. Não tenho mania de molestar os outros. Não finjo ser um cara so para entrar na brincadeira. Não fico tentando seduzir todos os garotos. Não grudo nas pessoas e as declaro meu noivo.  
Quando Naruko falou aquilo sobre Sora, Hinaro pensou que se Naruko dissesse aquilo sobre ele, não se importaria nem um milésimo de segundo.  
– Não sou um bebê. Não sou um monstro de força monstruosa. Não me enfio em armários alheios sem permissão. Não sou uma criatura que tem nojo de tudo. não tenho por hábito molestar os outros. Não tento assustar a todos com uma expressão fria.  
E nem poderia. Naruko era a pessoa mais calorosa que ele conhecia.  
– Não fico berrando "Sasuke" a meia noite no portão do clã Uchiha. Não enfio calcinhas no bolso do Itachi. Nunca tirei fotos pelada e mandei para o teme. Não bebo até vomitar. Quando eu bebo, não canto que faço os lobos uivarem.  
As declarações de Naruko foram silenciadas, quando a loira franziu a testa.  
– Não lembro dessa tal Hanabi, mas não importa. Não fico comendo a meleca do nariz na frente de todo mundo. Quando eu pego piolho, eu mato eles e não fico balançando os cabelos para os outros pegarem. Não sou esnobe. Digo o que penso da pessoa na frente da pessoa e não pelas costas. Não tenho medo de sair no braço. Não fico lendo na aula do Iruka-sensei. Não sou uma vagabunda. Não canto e quando o garoto vem, fico gritando que ele estava tentando me agarrar. Nunca fiz uma simpatia para conquistar o teme. Nunca dancei pelada achando que isso ia conquistar alguém.  
Hinaro suspirou. Felizmente a lista já estava acabando.  
– Não sou uma alpinista social. Não fico fugindo do dentista porque tenho medo da agulha. Nunca menti que tinha pais que eram ninjas poderosos. Meu cabelo é loiro de nascença e não porque joguei uma tintura vagabunda em cima. Não finjo que gosto de tomates, só porque o teme gosta. Não canto ilarie usando um fio dental e minissaia daquelas tipo uniforme de colégio mostrando até a alma do fantasma da sexta-feira 13. Não finjo ter medo de assombração para agarrar o idiota que está do meu lado. Quando eu quero ofender, digo o que realmente penso da pessoa, de maneira direta e não usando "gentilezas".  
O cozinheiro do restaurante, que estava paralisado, escutando o discurso de Naruko, finalmente começou a rir. A loira se inclinou para o lado, já que Hinaro estava tampando a visão do cozinheiro.  
– Naruko, você não mudou nada!  
– Obrigado, tio.  
– Como você é uma garota, você tem que usar o "A". Obrigada.  
Hinaro falou automaticamente, segundos antes da loira o encarar.  
– A boca é minha e eu falo como quiser! E ao contrario de você, eu realmente não mudei!  
– No que eu mudei?  
– De tanto andar com o cafajeste do Kiba, sabe o nome de "Todas" – fez aspas quando disse todas – as garotas da vila.  
Hinaro ficou paralisado, enquanto seu rosto ficava vermelho.  
– Ora, Naruko, não precisa ficar com ciúmes! – Teuchi começou a falar brincalhão. Quando terminou, Hinaro e Naruko estavam totalmente vermelhos. – Hinaro-kun e você continuam sendo um casal perfeito!  
– Naruko e eu não somos um casal!  
– Hinaro é só meu amigo! – Naruko quase berrou. – Se ele fosse meu namorado e apresentasse essa lista, eu matava antes que chegasse na metade!  
– Tem certeza que vocês não são um casal? Afinal vocês ficam uma gracinha perto um do outro.  
– Tio Teuchi! – Naruko berrou, dando um passo para trás. Os olhos arregalados da loira expressão a mais pura expressão de susto. – Hinaro é meu amigo!  
Ela repetiu, com força.  
– Somos apenas amigos! – Hinaro confirmou.  
– Tio, quer calar a boca e tratar de fazer o meu lamem favorito? Se não tiver capacidade para isso, eu vou comer noutro lugar!  
Naruko ameaçou irritada.  
– Hai, hai, hai... – Teuchi voltou a fazer o prato de Hinaro. – você já foi falar com Tsunade-sama?  
– Não, ainda não fui ver a obaa-chan. O ero-sennin disse que queria mostrar uma coisa para a obaa-chan... – Naruko remexeu as sobrancelhas de modo sugestivo. – Se bem que eu não duvido que ele saia de lá apanhando como o pervertido que é...  
Teuchi começou a rir.  
– E você aprendeu muito com o sannin?  
– Aprendi coisas demais. – Naruko pulou no banco ao lado de Hinaro, sem olhar para o moreno. – Coisas que nem uma velha de sessenta anos deveria saber.  
– Que tipo de coisas? – Hinaro ergueu as sobrancelhas, as bochechas rosadas. Naruko o olhou de maneira severa.  
– Coisas que um cafajeste como o seu amigo Kiba e você sabem!  
– Eu não sou um cafajeste!  
– Ahan. E a lista de garotas que você me passou significa o que? Tem ate uma que eu não conheço!  
– Hanabi é minha irmã.  
Naruko colocou as mãos na cintura, enquanto o observava atentamente, decidindo se acreditava ou não nele. Do nada, a sobrancelha direita ergueu-se.  
– Desde quando que eu tenho cara de ser Hyuuga?

nota de fim de capitulo

muito obrigada a Tsuki pelo seu comentário... E pra se mais alguem estiver lendo... COMENTAR NAO DOI!

BJS

TINA


	3. Chapter 3

_"- E então, Naruko? Em quem você confia?_  
_– Essa não seria nem de responder, ero-sennin! Óbvio que eu confio nos meus amigos!_  
_– Essa é uma lista muito grande. Reduza ela._  
_A adolescente revirou os olhos. Conforme envelhecia, Jiraya ficava mais estúpido e pervertido do que quando o conhecera._  
_– O Iruka-sensei, que eu gosto dele como se fosse meu pai, o Kakashi-sensei, o teme, a Sakura-capacete, a porca anoréxica, o cachorro cafajeste do Kiba, o esquisito do Shino, o bundão do Neji, a mandona da Tenten, o estranho do Lee, o dorminhoco do Shikamaru, o fofulete do Chouji – se eu chamar como ele é, Konoha não terá mais Uzumakis – a problemática da Temari, o irmão maquiado do Gaara, o caladão do Gaara, o Hinaro, o peste do Konohamaru, o tio do lamem, a Ayame, que é namorada d Iruka-sensei, também tem..._  
_– Hinaro? _  
_– É, Hinaro Hyuuga. O filho mais velho daquele bundao do Hiashi. – Naruko não pode deixar de falar com um certo ressentimento._  
_– O que foi que Hiashi fez, para você não gostar dele? – Jiraya pediu, vendo o rosto de Naruko transformar-se em uma careta de raiva._  
_– Eu preciso falar? – ela estreitou ainda mais os olhos._  
_– Se eu pedi. – Jiraya sorriu, fitando-a através das chamas da fogueira._  
_– Quando a gente estava na academia, certa vez, eu estava esperando o diretor na sala dele. Eu tinha deixado a minha mochila na sala... Era quase final da aula, daí, bateu o sinal. – Naruko mergulhou no passado. – E daí, eu continuava esperando o diretor, quando daí escutei alguém xingar o Hinaro. Era uma coisa tão esquisita aquilo acontecer, que eu fui espiar na janela. – Naruko deu de ombros. – quando eu estava espiando vi o Hinaro conversando com aquele cara. O Hinaro estava segurando a minha mochila e explicava que eu estava na sala do diretor..._  
_– O que você tinha aprontado para estar na sala do diretor?_  
_– Acho que eu tinha colocado uma almofada de pum na cadeira do Mizuku-sensei... ou algo do gênero. E no fim quem sentou foi a bruxa da Ayka-sensei. – Naruko deu de ombros. – mais da metade das aulas dela eu passei com o diretor... Eu lembro de uma vez que ela disse, que eu era uma demoniazinha igual a minha mãe. Quando eu pedi como era a minha mãe, ela ficou branca, depois roxa, depois me pegou pela orelha e me levou ate a sala do diretor._  
_– Você tem o mesmo gênio da sua mãe... – Jiraya comentou, fazendo os olhos da garota brilharem. – Até hoje, eu acho que o seu pai teria sofrido menos se tivesse gostado de outra garota... _  
_Naruko piscou, como se não entendesse._  
_– Mas, ao mesmo tempo, acho que ele não teria sido tão feliz se tivesse escolhido outra. Eu nunca pensei que um homem pudesse amar tanto uma mulher, como seu pai amava a Kushina._  
_– Ero-sennin..._  
_– Naruko! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para você me chamar de padrinho?_  
_– Bem, ero-padrinho, você acha que eles estariam vivos se ela não fosse quem ela era?_  
_– Se sua mãe não tivesse a Kyuubi selada dentro dela, como você? Eu não sei, Naruko. Mas eu acho que se eles estivessem vivos, duvido que eles teriam mudado muito. Assim como acho que seu pai teria continuado a ser um poço de paciência, Kushina teria continuado a ser uma corredeira tempestuosa._  
_Um brilho nostálgico tomou conta dos olhos de Naruko. Era tão raras as vezes que seu padrinho falava dos pais dela, que ela as recebia como bênçãos para lembrar-se mais tarde._  
_– Tenho certeza de uma coisa. Os dois lhe amariam com o mais profundo sentimento dos seus corações. – Jiraya olhou para a menina, que fitava a fogueira. – E o que foi que o Hyuuga bundão falava para que você o odiasse?_  
_– Que era para o Hinaro ficar longe de mim, que eu era um demônio, péssima influencia... Esse tipo de babaquice que eu não me importo mais._  
_Jiraya fechou um punho. A intolerância com relação a Naruko, não era exclusividade do clã Hyuuga. Mas ele apostava que era um dos clãs mais ferrenhos para afastar... Ou melhor matar a menina._  
_– E o que o Hyuuga-chan disse que fez você não dar nenhum apelido para ele_  
_– Hinaro disse que eu não era nenhum demônio... Que eu parecia um anjo._  
_Jiraya a encarou por alguns minutos, antes de começar a rir._  
_– Você um anjo?francamente, aquele garoto devia estar completamente apaixonado por você para dizer isso... – Ele porem parou, quando percebeu que Naruko estava quieta, os pensamentos aparentemente longe. – Você gosta desse garoto, Naruko? Se apaixonou por ele, por acaso?_  
_– QUE? – Naruko ergueu-se de um pulo, assustada. - Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, padrinho. E como eu posso estar apaixonada por ele, se eu estou apaixonada pelo... – Naruko tampou a boca com a mão, arregalando os olhos. – NÃO INTERESSA A VOCÊ!_  
_– Entao a minha Naruko-chan está apaixonada, hein? E é por quem? Pelo Hinaro-chan?_  
_– Hinaro é meu amigo! _  
_Jiraya colocou-se de pé._  
_– Me interessa, sim, mocinha! Ou você acha que eu vou levar você até o altar para qualquer um?_  
_– E quem disse que eu vou querer que você me leve até o altar? _  
_– Se eu não lhe levar, você não casa! Entao, se não é com o Hinaro-chan por quem você está apaixonada... é pelo seu amiguinho Uchiha?_  
_– Que amiguinho... ERO-SENIN! EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADA PELO TEME!_  
_– Então é o seu amiguinho Inuzuka?_  
_– Se eu gostasse do Kiba não tinha enfiado a cabeça dele na privada!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Hinaro passou a mao nos cabelos negros, quase azulados. A única coisa que Naruko havia mudado, pelo visto, havia sido no tamanho das roupas. Não que isso fosse uma coisa má.

O sorriso da loira continuava a ser tão contagiante, a animação constante, a determinação ferrenha... Isso era bom...

Se bem que por outro lado...

Ela provavelmente continuaria apaixonada por aquele cara, que ele não gostava nem de lembrar o nome. Não que ele fosse um cara chato, metido a gostosão, intrometido, estúpido, grosso...

Não. O filho da mãe era atencioso, gentil, educado, poderoso... O que fazia que mais da metade da população feminina de Konoha, fosse apaixonada por ele. As mulheres que não eram apaixonadas por ele, estavam divididas entre apaixonadas por Sasuke Uchiha, o bloco de gelo Neji Hyuuga e uma pequena parcela que corria atrás dele, Hinaro.

Ele cansara das vezes que um pequeno fã clube havia atrapalhado seus treinos... Se bem que felizmente ele nunca tivera uma louca o perseguindo como as que faziam isso com o Uchiha ou com Neji. Tenten jamais saberia que uma menina, com o nome parecido com o seu, por muito pouco não tivera o seu pescoço quebrado por Neji.

Afinal, ela não gostaria nada de saber, que uma fulana havia conseguido se infiltrar no quarto do seu namorado, para fazer um strip tease... Os insultos que Neji havia proferido depois, que levara uma bronca de seu pai, que havia atuado mais como tio zeloso que líder do clã, ainda estavam frescos na memória de Hinaro.

Se bem conhecia Tenten, ela arrancaria o pescoço da fulana, depois de usa-la como alvo móvel... E outras coisas que não valiam a pena relembrar.

Felizmente, hoje ele havia conseguido almoçar sem nenhuma interrupção... Naruko fora a melhor coisa que acontecera no dia.

– Ela tem um gênio terrível, mas ainda não é tanto quanto a mãe quando tinha a idade dela.

Teuchi comentou, enquanto começava a lavar as tigelas utilizadas.

– É mesmo? – Hinaro pediu interessado.

– Verdade. O que eu mais lembro, é do Minato quase arrancando os cabelos pensando em como iria conquistar a Pimenta Sangrenta... Se bem que quando ele achou o jeito, ela é que tinha decidido que ia conquistar ele.

– Como aconteceu isso? - Hinaro falou, como quem comentasse o tempo. Teuchi olhou o garoto a sua frente, antes de dar uma risadinha.

– Hinaro-kun, se eu lhe contar como aconteceu, você vai querer tentar fazer o mesmo que Minato... E eu só lhe quero lembrar, garoto, que Naruko não é uma garota que você pode brincar e...

– Acha que eu vou querer BRINCAR com Naruko, Teuchi-san?

Teuchi encarou o jovem, serio.

– Naruko tem um sannin lendário como padrinho, mantenha isso em mente enquanto estiver pensando em alguma coisa estúpida para fazer com ela, entendeu?

– Acha que vou fazer alguma coisa estúpida?

– E alem de Jiraya-sama, saiba que a madrinha de Naruko é Tsunade-sama... E Minato sempre me jogava a responsabilidade de ser como um tio para ela.

O rosto de Hinaro até o momento, exibia uma coloração avermelhada, em função da proximidade de Naruko. Quando Teuchi comecou a falar sobre Jiraya, a cor simplesmente desaparecera do rosto de Hinaro.

– Eu compreendo, Teuchi-san. Eu lhe juro, que não vou magoar Naruko.

Teuchi encarou o jovem, antes de rir brevemente.

– Eu até posso acreditar nisso, se ela nunca expulsar você pelado da casa dela.

Hinaro corou profundamente, encarando Teuchi, como se não fosse possível aquela afirmação tornar-se realidade.

– E o que eu devo fazer para...

– Hinaro-kun... Você não estava no campo do treinamento como disse que ia estar. – Hinaro ficou com as costas retas, enquanto um suspiro mudo de pedido de paciência era exalado de seus lábios. Ele virou-se lentamente, encarando os olhos chocolates de Lika Fujioka.

– Ohayo, Fujioka. – Hinaro falou de maneira educada.

– Eu fui no campo de treinamento para ver você treinar. – Lika falou, com a voz ligeiramente manhosa. – Mas você não estava. E eu já disse um milhão de vezes que pode me chamar Lika-chan, Hinaro-kun.

– Eu perdi a noção do tempo. – Hinaro falou, olhando com o canto dos olhos para o cozinheiro que, comecou a rir. – Você já almoçou?

– Hai... mas se quiser companhia, eu fico ao seu lado.

Depois você jura que não é um cachorro. – a voz zangada de Naruko. Quando Hinaro e Lika a olharam, Naruko encarava a cena com olhos faiscantes.

Hinaro dessa vez não tirava razão dela. Mais alguns centímetros e Lika estaria sentada no seu colo, com as mãos...

– Quem é você? – quando escutou a pergunta da garota, Naruko suspirou.

– Hinaro, espero que você se lembre o que eu disse sobre a Lika Fujioka... – Naruko abriu um sorriso maldoso.- Se bem que eu posso repetir, se você quiser. Posso?

Hinaro parou o movimento de tampar a cara, quando Lika o largou, botando as mãos na cintura.

– Eu não sei quem é você, coisinha loira, mas espero que saiba que eu não lhe dei intimidade para...

– E nem eu quero intimidades com você, sua versão ero-fêmea mais pervertida de Jiraya!

E se fosse assim? E se fosse assim?

– Naruko, espera! – Hinaro praticamente corria ao encalço de Naruko, que pisando duro, se distanciava do restaurante de lamem. Quando ele colocou a mao no braço da jovem, recebeu um olhar tão gelado que por um momento, Hinaro não soube o que dizer. – olhe, me desculpe, eu...

– Escute, essa coisa de agora só me deu certeza que você se tornou um cafajeste igual ao seu amigo! E o favor que eu estava pensando em pedir para você fazer? – Naruko fez uma expressão de suspense. – ESQUECE! – fez um gesto com as duas mãos, como se cortasse algo.

– O que era? – Hinaro pediu, sem compreender. Naruko o olhou, rosnando, antes de voltar a pisar duro.

Hinaro colocou-se na frente de Naruko, mais uma vez.

– Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas quero pedir desculpas, Naruko.

– Coisa tipicamente masculina. – Naruko falou entredentes.

– Você entrou no restaurante de um jeito... E tudo o que a gente falou... – Hinaro passou a mao entre os cabelos. – Cara, isso está muito problemático!

– Agora você parece o Shikamaru! – Naruko colocou as mãos nos quadris novamente. – Escuta bem, Hinaro Hyuuga por que eu so vou dizer uma vez. Eu não suporto caras que pensam que são os gostosoes, que acham que todas as garotas da vila...

Uma risada que Naruko não tinha como esquecer, soou próxima deles. Naruko virou o rosto, encarando Kiba Inuzuka, que tinha ao seu lado um animal branco, do tamanho de um pônei e do outro, um cara com óculos escuros grandes.

– Que é isso? O Hinaro sendo esculachado por uma garota? - kiba deu uma risada. – Hyuuga, você não vai me apresentar a sua amiga?

– Ele não vai apresentar a mim para você, de jeito nenhum! – Naruko falou irritada, antes de lançar um olhar mais que furioso para Hinaro, que novamente puxou o fôlego. Mas antes que pudesse falar algo, Naruko berrou. – TEME!

Hinaro virou a cabeça, vendo que Sasuke estava encarando Naruko de longe.

– NÃO SE ATREVA A MEXER A BUNDA DAÍ QUE NÓS VAMOS IR TREINAR AGORA!

Nem terminou de falar, Naruko já ia em direção ao colega de time, sem se

– Por que você não vai ir enfiar a cabeça do Inuzuka na privada antes de ficar me incomodando?

– E DESDE QUANDO QUE ALGUEM QUE TEM O TRASEIRO TAO MAGRO QUANTO VOCÊ ME DÁ ORDENS?

– Era... A Naruko? – Kiba pediu, com dificuldades para fechar a boca.

– Hai, é a Naruko Uzumaki. – o mal-humor passara para Hinaro. – Sabe, a garota que enfiou a sua cabeça na privada.

– Ela tá gostosa. Até vale uma visitinha ao banheiro, se é que você me entende... – Kiba falou, analisando o traseiro da jovem, que aparecia por baixo da jaqueta. Naruko no momento discutia com Sasuke, apontando a direção dos campos de treinamento.

– Kiba, acho melhor você fechar o esgoto que você pensa que é boca, antes que o Hinaro treine os leões albinos em você. – Shino advertiu Kiba, embora ele sob os óculos escuros, também estivesse fazendo uma analise de Naruko.

E comprovadamente, Naruko Uzumaki tinha uma boa genética... E um traseiro excelente.


	5. Chapter 5

Um grupo de adolescentes estava sentado tomando sorvete e refrigerantes, rindo enquanto faziam brincadeiras.

Todos os antigos gennins que haviam formado-se com Naruto, com exceção do time time, estavam ali. Os antigos gennins de Suna não encontravam-se em konoha.

Gaara, o portador do Biju de uma cauda, tornara-se a pessoa mais importante de Suna. Era o quinto kazekage, os irmãos eram seus maiores apoios, Temari sua porta-voz de relações com konoha.

– Eu não sei por que a Testuda ainda não chegou. – Ino falou, soprando a mecha que caia sobre seu rosto.

– Pelo que soube, o time sete tinha um treinamento especial hoje. – Shino falou, remexendo com o canudo os cubos de gelo.

– Treinamento especial com o time sete? – Shikamaru ergueu as sobrancelhas. – A Naruko está de volta? – pediu, olhando para eles.

– Eu falei para você que a Naruko tinha voltado, Shikamaru! – Ino reclamou com o amigo, que deu de ombros.

– Eu não prestei atenção. – Shikamaru olhou para Hinaro, que tinha ficado levemente corado, olhando para o seu copo, como se ali estivesse a resposta misteriosa para todos os problemas de Konoha.

– Ela voltou? Deve estar muito forte. – Chouji falou, antes de se voltar para a taça de sorvete.

– Forte e bonita. – Hinaro deixou escapar. Quando todos os olhos se voltaram para ele, uma forte coloração vermelha estampou o rosto do Hyuuga.

– Bonita é? – Ino abriu um enorme sorriso. – Eu não achei que ela tenha mudado tanto assim. Afinal, a primeira coisa que aquela estúpida falou, foi me chamar de porca anoréxica.

Boa parte dos integrantes da mesa, começaram a rir. Neji balançou a cabeça.

– Espero que ela tenha aprendido a ter paciência... Afinal um grande poder precisa de discernimento para ser usado sem...

Paciencia foi o que a Naruko não aprendeu a ter. quando a gente se aproximou, ela tava esculachando o Hinaro sem dó. – Kiba entregou, rindo com escândalo.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Hinaro, que desejou que um buraco se abrisse para que ele pudesse se enfiar lá.

– Naruko-chan tem o fogo da juventude dentro dela! Hinaro-kun, o que foi que você fez para que a doce Naruko ficasse irritada com você?

– Eu não fiz nada! – Hinaro disse, antes de Ino e TEnten se olharem. Hinaro era dos garotos o mais tímido... Se a garota dos coques não estivesse namorando com Neji a um ano já, ela seria uma das primeiras a tentar alguma coisa com o garoto.

Ino, abertamente, dava em cima de Hinaro, mas não tinha esperanças de coisa alguma com ele. Toda a Konoha sabia, que quanto mais as garotas avançavam em cima dele, mais Hinaro esquivava-se das jovens.

Havia surgido um boato, a algum tempo, que garotas não eram a preferência do garoto... E a partir daí, algumas vezes por semana, Hinaro era encontrado em alguma briga, pois alguns... Garotos... Haviam começado a lhe assediar.

– Hinaro-kun, tem certeza disso? – Ino colocou um cotovelo na mesa, encarando o Hyuuga de maneira sedutora. – A Naruko lhe adorava como amigo antes de sair daqui... E quando volta, você é esculachado por ela? Você sabe que ela só esculachava o Kiba... E todos sabem que ela fazia isso porque ele tentou beijar ela, e no fim, ela enfiou ele...

– Ino cala a boca! – Kiba retrucou, parecendo nenhum pouco ofendido. – Eu só sei que a Naruko voltou muito mais gostosa... Acho que provavelmente o Hinaro tentou...

– Eu não tentei nada Kiba! – Hinaro começou a demonstrar irritação. – E a menos que você queira treinar um pouco, sugiro que fique quieto!

Risadinhas femininas abafadas foram dadas. Treinar na linguagem corporal de Hinaro, parecia dizer apanhar...

E se fosse assim? E se fosse assim?

Naruko olhava com superioridade para Sasuke, quando finalmente o moreno suspirando, guardou a kunai.

– Então você quer dizer que não vai contar para ninguém? - o Uchiha questionou, encarando-a firmemente. – Nem para me humilhar?

– Teme... Se eu fosse contar para todo mundo o que eu acabei de ver... Como é que eu ia ter os lamens do tio de graça?

– Entao você vai ficar me chantageando?

– De graça é que eu não ia guardar o seu... – os olhos de Naruko brilharam. – segredinho.

– Vai me fazer gastar todo o meu dinheiro?

– Todo não. Mas uma boa parte... Tenha certeza.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam de maneira perigosa.

– Naruko...

– Ora teme, não exagera! Pensa um pouquinho... Se os rapazes descobrirem disso... Você nunca mais vai ter paz!

Um barulho de explosão fez que os dois virassem o rosto naquela região.

– A Capacete de Chiclete deve estar fazendo migalhas do Kakashi-sensei ou do Sai... Se bem que vamos combinar. – Naruko aproximou-se de Sasuke.- Esse seu primo... Tem certeza que ele não é como você?

– Naruko... Eu gosto de mulher!

– Se você diz isso... – Naruko fez um gesto com as mãos, como se dissesse não me importo. – Não sou eu quem vai querer tirar a prova!

E se fosse assim? E se fosse assim?

As gargalhadas que o ex-time sete, agora Time Kakashi davam, enquanto se aproximavam, fizeram que o grupo de ex-gennins, olhasse para a cena. Naruko e Sakura estavam mais a frente, sendo seguidas pelos rapazes.

Sasuke e Sai. Sai havia sido adotado por um par de Uchihas, primos em quinto grau dos pais de Sasuke. Quando Naruko fora embora de Konoha, Sai fora colocado no seu lugar.

As palavras grosseiras que fluíam como água da boca do moreno, haviam feito diversas brigas ao passar dos anos. Os apelidos "Feiosa" para Sakura e "Bichinha" para Sasuke, fizeram que os remanescentes do time sete surrassem Sai diversas vezes.

Naruko, ao ser apresentada, também ganhara um apelido, que havia feito Sasuke e Kakashi juntarem-se para tirarem ela de cima de Sai, que apanhava como se fosse a primeira surra da sua vida.

Sai pela primeira vez, decidira que apenas chamaria a loira de Baranga, quando a mesma estivesse muito, muito longe...

– E daí o teme parou de usar o Sharingan, disse que era para eu parar... E eu gritei COBRA! E comecei a tirar a blusa, o teme perguntou o que diabos eu tava fazendo... – Naruko gesticulava, sem se importar o volume que falava. – Quando ele percebeu que eu tava tirando o sutiã...

Naruko gargalhou. A cara de Sasuke havia sido impagável. Ela demoraria séculos para esquecer.

– VOCÊ TIROU O SUTIÃ LUTANDO COM O SASUKE?

– Testuda, não seja exagerada. Eu fingi que estava tentando tirar o sutiã, enquanto gritava COBRA, COBRA! – Naruko falou zangada. – quando o teme pensou que era sério que eu estava no genjutsu ele parou, e daí – Naruko parou de pernas abertas e socou o ar a sua frente. – Eu enfiei um sopapo daqueles!

Não seja exagerada, Naruko.

Eu estou sendo exagerada, Sasuke? – Naruko virou-se e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Sasuke a encarou e sem dizer palavra continuou a caminhar. Sai olhou surpreso a reação do primo e o imitou.

Todos os integrantes que assistiam a cena, ficaram de boca aberta. Sasuke normalmente, teria feito aquilo e ao passar por Naruko, lançaria algum insulto a jovem e ela brigaria com ele, que retribuiria e vice-versa... Passando a tarde.

– Sasuke-kun, que bom que você veio! Sai-kun, você também é muito bem vindo!

Ino falou sorrindo para os Uchihas.

– Ela continua me dando vontade de vomitar. – Naruko falou para Sakura, puxando o fôlego para ter paciência.

– Naruko... – Sakura revirou os olhos.

– Ei, naruko, se você quiser ajuda com o sutiã, eu posso ajudar. – Kiba se ofereceu, sorridente, quando Naruko e Sakura chegaram a mesa. A loira estreitou os olhos, então sorriu.

– Se você quiser me ajudar, vamos ir pro banheiro?


	6. Chapter 6

–

Naruko mostrou a lingua, antes de começar a olhar o céu.

– Você não vai me dizer, Naruko, que não achou que o Sasuke-kun ficou mais bonito. – Ino pediu, ansiosa pela resposta. Naruko revirou os olhos.

– Para mim, ele continua o mesmo rato magrela e chato de sempre.

– Você chamou o Sasuke-kun de rato magrela? – Sakura levantou-se de um salto, indignada.

– E chato também. – Naruko falou com toda a calma do mundo. Sakura e Ino quase pularam no pescoço de Naruko, sendo seguradas por Sai e Shikamaru, Chouji e Lee.

Naruko suspirou, revirando os olhos.

E eu que achei que essas duas tinham criado vergonha e juízo...

E você criou juizo Naruko? Se for o caso, que tal namorar com um cara...

Com uma garota, garanto Kiba, que eu não ia namorar. – naruko retrucou rápida. Neji e Tenten começaram a rir. Hinaro virou o rosto, tentando engolir o riso. Se ele gargalhasse, como era a sua vontade, Kiba o infernizaria por semanas... afinal, o inuzuka sabia muito bem qual o seu ponto fraco.

Eu não me importaria em namorar uma garota. –a voz soou atrás de naruko, fez que o grupinho se virasse para ele.

Não passou despercebido a Hinaro como a garota ficou rígida. Em questão de segundos, Naruko de corada, ficou ligeiramente pálida... Respirando fundo, Naruko esperou que o seu coração se acalmasse.

– Entao por que ainda não apresentou a sua namorada para a mamãe? – Sasuke pediu para o irmão que riu brevemente.

– Mas eu já apresentei! Apresentei, ela já almoçou, jantou la em casa diversas vezes... só não dormiu porque eu ainda não convenci a mamãe a permitir isso.

Sasuke fez uma cara de nojo.

– Eu não quero nem imaginar essa cena. Me poupe.

– O Sasuke tinha me dito que você tinha voltado, Naruko... mas não que estava já arrasando pela vila.

– Arrasando pela vila? Como assim? – Naruko virou-se para encarar o Uchiha mais velho.

– Ora, recebendo propostas de namoro... – Itachi piscou para ela, que contorceu a boca.

– Mas enquanto não for A proposta, pode ter certeza que eu não vou aceitar nenhuma.

– É mesmo? E como é que é essa proposta, para você aceitar?

– Considerando-se que você é irmão do teme... – Naruko virou o olhar para Sasuke. – Voces podem ter certeza que eu não vou contar para vocês! – naruko olhou para Itachi fingindo-se brava.

Itachi começou a rir, então fez um cafuné na cabeça de Naruko, como se ela fosse uma criança.

– A minha proposta ainda está em aberto. – Itachi falou, fazendo Naruko revirar os olhos.

– Esta bem... você ganha uma irmãzinha e eu ganho o que? O teme enchendo ainda mais o meu saco!

– Já que é assim, pode esquecer o que conversamos antes. – Sasuke falou, meio irritado.

– Pode esquecer você que eu vou esquecer! – Naruko voltou-se para ele. – você acha que vai escapar assim tão fácil?

– O assunto esta ficando quente... – Itachi brincou, recebendo dois olhares assassinos. – o que foi que eu disse?

Naruko, esqueça aquilo de antes.

Sem chance. Agora que eu tinha aquilo na boca você acha que vai conseguir tirar?

– Ei, tem maiores de idade escutando a conversa de vocês! – Itachi não resistiu a continuar brincando, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso quando Naruko se virou mostrando a língua para ele.

– O seu irmãozinho teve a delicadeza de me convidar para comer na sua casa hoje. – Naruko falou com um tom extremamente doce. – Claro que... já que ele disse que ia convidar a testuda e o sai... A gente concordou que o pervertido do kakashi-sensei não é bem-vindo... Voce bem que sabe que ele so fica lendo aquelas coisas do erosennin... enfim... já que eu e a testuda vamos ter que aguentar as caras feias do Sasuke, do Sai e do seu pai... você não podia arranjar que o Shisui esteja no jantar hoje, não podia, hein, hein, hein? – Naruko bateu os cílios de maneira provocativa para ele.

– O Shisui está em missão... E eu tenho a cara feia por acaso?

– Posso responder com ajuda dos universitários?

nota da autora - oi povo tudo bem? bom, eu gostaria de colar aqui, um pequenino trecho que uma colega de escrita, colocou em um texto que ela esta publicando no site Nyah, sob o pseudonimo, quer dizer, a interpretacao de Rita Steeker. nossa amada, salve salve... jornalista de plantao! - E por concordar plenamente com ela - em negrito - eu to colocando aqui.

beijos para todos

O autor, mesmo que escreva uma porcaria, gasta uma porção de tempo considerável formulando o enredo e o digitando. Aí então ele o publica, ansioso para ver se os leitores gostarão do resultado. Dez minutos, vinte minutos, meia hora._Nada_. Aí então aparece uma atualização, viva! O autor feliz abre o link e se depara com um mero "_continua!_" ou um "_gostei_". **Vocês não sabem a sensação de lixo humano que isso traz.**

ㅤ

Tem ainda aqueles leitores que surgem e dizem "_Estou acompanhando e vou comentar quando der_". Espera aí. Se você tem tempo pra ler, você tem tempo pra comentar. E deveria fazê-lo. Deveria ser uma obrigação, um contrato com o diabo, leitura vigiada por varinhas prontas à lançar um Avada! Se você ler, comente. É a lei da boa educação, da simpatia ao próximo, de fazer valer a dedicação de quem escreve para que você leia.

Aí então, mesmo que você veja uma fanfic com sérios problemas, comente. Diga o que achou. Estimule a melhora. Se os leitores não disserem - ou euzinha aqui comentar -, o autor jamais saberá que sua história é ruim. Acima de tudo, jamais mande um review positivo por obrigação.

ㅤ

De hoje em diante, sejam bonzinhos, sim? Escrevam reviews a cada capítulo lido, mesmo que você leia um por semana. Sabemos como é chato 'perder tempo' escrevendo um review, mas lembre-se que o autor 'perde tempo' escrevendo algo para que você leia. Não é obrigação dele. Além do mais, falta de reviews é igual a falta de incentivo, o que faz com que muitas fanfics sejam abandonadas.


End file.
